Los tres caballeros de Santa Cecilia
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [One-shoot]― ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?―al escuchar la pregunta de Rosa, parecía que a Miguel se le iba a marcar el hoyuelo... {Hecho por: Gotti Calavera}


_Coco __no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 ** _Los tres caballeros de Santa Cecilia_**

* * *

Miguel siempre tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños donde todos sus compañeros asistían por el mero pastel y echar relajó; lo sabía y no les importaba tener prohibido cantar las mañanitas para tener el paso rápido al postre.

Después de eso, muy poca gente le dirigía la palabra durante el año, así que por lo general prefería pasar con su familia. Pero ahora que la tía Gloria iba a sacar a la luz de Héctor, el fraude de Ernesto; bueno, nadie le dirigía la palabra y mucho menos asistirán a su fiesta, o eso pensó antes que su tía ganará ante el jurado y el pueblo comenzó a saber la versión de los hechos.

Aunque fuera así y sus compañeros se encontraban apenados por su compartimiento, y él terminará por aceptar sus disculpas. No iba hacer una fiesta ¿Cómo si Miguel quisiera tener gente colada? Ahora que su familia aceptaba la música, quería hacer algo diferente y solo tendría a un invitado que lo ayudaría.

— ¿Películas?—cuestionó Rosa― ¿Tu amigo te va traer películas?

—Siempre hemos visto las películas mudas por culpa de la banda sonora, por eso le pedí a Rob sus películas.

—Claro, el niño mandarina—comentó con una risita contenida.

Sus primos reían por lo que dijo Rosa, nadie en la familia conocía a Rob, incluso dijeron que eso era un amigo imaginario ya que ningún niño en Santa Cecilia se juntaría con alguien cuya familia denigró al famosísimo Ernesto de la Cruz durante ese lapso de tiempo donde su tía puso el grito al cielo y la familia parecía ser enemiga del pueblo por dañar una imagen pública.

El único testigo que vio a dicho niño fue Socorro, que en paz descansa, y esa era otra razón para no tener ánimos de hacer una fiesta porque vería por primera vez la silla de su queridísima Coco vacía en su cumpleaños.

Esa mañana, por primera vez le cantaron las mañanitas, desayuno con ganas los hot-cakes y jugo con su nueva hermanita, si es que se decía jugar contarle todo emocionado lo que haría en la tarde. Agarro su caja de bolero y se fue a cumplir su trabajo, al terminarlo iba directo a casa con golosinas que compro para la ocasión.

― ¡ _Ikniuhtli!_ ―ante ese llamado alguien lo abrazo y le despeino el cabello.

―Muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí―exclamó entre risas.

―Hola, Miguelito―saludó con una sonrisa.

―Hola, Rob ¿estas li-…?―su pregunta quedo a media cuando vio la mochila de su amigo a reventar― ¿Cuántas películas trajiste?

―Agarre las que me encontré―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Platicaron animados hasta llegar a casa de Miguel.

― ¡Ya llegue!―dijo Miguel abriendo la puerta.

Su madre iba a saludarlo como siempre, pero se percató que venía a acompañado de un muchachito; pecoso, moreno y de ojitos rasgados. Eso la tomó por sorpresa, ya que nunca vio a ese chiquillo, aunque ahora lo pensaba Miguel lo había mencionado, pero nunca lo vio con él.

― ¡Oh! ¡Mucho gusto niño ma-…! Digo, ¿Roberto, cierto?―el chiquillo asintió―Lávense las manos, la comida estará servida.

Ambos muchachos dejaron sus cosas arriba y fueron a limpiarse, al estar en la mesa muchos ojos miraron al nuevo visitante; a punto de acabar el riquísimo mole, al fin uno de los integrantes de la familia Rivera levanto la voz.

―Y dime Roberto…―comenzó el papá de Miguel― ¿Dónde vives?

Roberto abrió la boca y empezó hablar en su segunda lengua materna: el náhuatl, al escucharlo casi Miguel se ahogaba con su agua de arrayan, estaba conteniendo la risa al ver como su familia lo miraban muy extraño.

―Ya terminamos, nos vamos―dijo Miguel entregando los platos en el fregadero y llevándose a Rob de la mano.

Al estar arriba, ambos soltaron carcajadas…

―Ya, ya…―habló Miguel con la panza a reventar―Se nos va' a regresar la comida.

―Bueno, eso les pasa por llamarme niño mandarina―respondió con una sonrisa ganándose una risita del cumpleañero.

― ¿Qué películas trajiste?

― ¿Me dijiste en VHS?

―Sí.

―Pues todas las que están en mi mochila.

― ¿Y tu ropa?―preguntó ya que con tanta película sé dormirían muy tarde.

―Tranquilo, le dije a mi madre que fuera en la mañana a la zapatería. A parte… ¡Oh!―buscó entre sus bolsillos y le dio un sobre― ¡Feliz Día!

Miguel abrió el contenido― ¿Un moño?

―Me dijo un pajarito que te están haciendo un traje de mariachi, ese moño lo hice…

― ¡Wow! ¿Entonces tu mamá es Doña Carmina?―exclamó sorprendido.

―No, esa es la jefa de _nantli_ , ella está encargada de la parte superior y le ayudo―abrió la mochila y saco todas las películas―Hay de _Dreamworks_ , mexicanas, _Warner Bros_ y la mayoría son de _Disney_ …

―Mmmm… ¡Está!―señaló Miguel la portada de un león.

―Muy bien…

De esa película, rodaron más de la franquicia del ratón, aunque Miguel cumplía trece; estaba emocionado ¡Con razón su familia no lo dejaban ver está clase de películas! ¡Eran musicales! De seguro a su hermanita le gustaría verlos con él. Iban a poner una cuando un intruso se coló…

― ¡Miguel!

― ¡Ay!―ambos gritaron del susto al ver a Rosa.

Había entrado como fantasma, pero tal vez la razón era que estaban muy entretenidos con la película que no escucharon sonidos externos a ella.

―Ya está la cena, ¿qué están viendo?

―Películas…

― ¿Y tu amigo las comprende?

―Rosa no seas mala con él.

Roberto le dirigió una frase y ella bufó―Como lo suponía.

―Pensé que eras más lista para comprenderlo.

Rosa volteo a verlo― ¿Acaso él…?

―Sip…―lo abrazó del hombro―Sabe más que tú―presumió Miguel.

Su prima siempre se creía la gran cosa, pasaba por sobre él como algo más importante que él por tener mejor calificaciones y ella sabía que no había nadie más listo que ella, pero ahora podía hacerla enojar con eso. A Rosa se le estaba hirviendo la sangre y eso lo captó Rob.

― ¿No quieres acompañarnos?―esa pregunta sorprendió a ambos.

Desde que tenían conciencia; ambos solían pelear por muchas cosas, aunque fueran familia pocas eran las veces en las que podían convivir en paz y armonía, Rob fue a poner la película.

― ¿Y de qué trata?

―El Pato Donald conoce a un mexicano y un brasileño en su cumpleaños, y ellos le enseñan las maravillas de sus países…

― ¿Es como un documental?―preguntó Rosa.

―Casi.

La película comenzó y los tres estuvieron encimados, reían y se emocionaron al ver el gallo mexicano. La convivencia que tenían esos tres personajes era divertida y entretenida, que no se dieron cuenta que la familia Rivera les dejaron la comida en frente de ellos y eran lo que estuvieron comiendo a lo largo del filme.

― ¡Eso es!―habló Miguel al terminar la película― ¡Podemos formar un grupo de música!

―Miguel, esa es una idea tonta.

―Pero podremos ser famosos, Rob la trompeta, tú el violín y yo la guitarra ¡Seremos mariachis!

― ¿Quién te puso al cargo de asignar los instrumentos? No creo que a Ro-…

― ¡Es una genial idea! No te preocupes, Rosa querida, yo sé trompeta.

Rosa no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si enojarse por la complicidad del amigo de Miguel o que le dijera querida; se encogió de hombros. Además desde que la familia volvió a aceptar la música, tenía la tentativa de tocar ese instrumento.

― ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?―al escuchar la pregunta de Rosa, parecía que a Miguel se le iba a marcar el hoyuelo.

―Dos caballeros y una dama de Santa Cecilia.

―Es muy largo.

― ¿Te molesta que sean solo caballeros?

―No―dijo con una sonrisa Rosa.

― ¡Seremos los tres caballeros de Santa Cecilia!―gritó con emoción Miguel.

Y los abrazo a los dos de los hombros, podrían ser el nuevo comienzo de poderse llevarse bien con su prima y que ella pudiera apreciar más a su amigo, sería un gran equipo y juntos podrían llegar a grandes cosas…

―A propósito ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes de hablar en español?

―Que una niña tan linda como su nombre no debía de comportarse así…

Rosa se sonrojo por el alago, Roberto sonrió de forma traviesa y Miguel se maldijo en pensar tan rápido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Bono, Bonito para los cuates]**

Ambos tenían las ropas sucias de tequila mezclada con otras bebidas, maltratadas y la cara llena de moretones. Rosa los miraba con el ceño fruncido a los dos; sabía que había motivos fuertes para que ese par de pendejos hicieran lo que hicieron.

―Miguel, si vas a defender a tu novio, por lo menos hazlo fuera del trabajo.

― ¡No es mi novio!―exclamó cabreado mientras su prima pasaba el alcohol por la mejilla dañada.

―Pues parece, ya sé que te enfureció como lo trataron; pero es su problema.

― ¡Somos un equipo!

― ¡Y eso qué!―al fin hablo Rob con papel en la nariz para evitar el sangrado―Ya he tratado con gente así, no es como si me presumieran cuantas veces he oído "Maldito indio" u otra sarta de pendejadas…

― ¡Tú ya no los aguantabas!

― ¡Pero me tengo que aguantar! ¡Somos mariachis!

Rosa veía como ambos discutían, no entendía cómo es que se ponían así. Lo comprendía de Miguel, en ese bar desde que llegaron ya andaban molestando mucho a Rob por su aspecto. La gota que derramo el vaso, ocasiono una pelea que los orillo abandonar el lugar; suspiro con cansancio como ambos callaban y se reconciliaban en cuestión de segundos.

Ya estaban riendo y aunque les dolía, lo podían ver con gracia. Ella se unió después, no se podía enojar con ellos, incluso confesó que le dio una buena patada a uno de esos idiotas.

Ya no eran niños, pero podían reír como ellos.

Pues seguían siendo los tres caballeros de alguna forma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **[Ultima y nos vamos]**

Nadie en casa le creía que hizo un amigo por una mandarina y cada vez que sacaban el tema le dieron el apodo a Rob de "niño mandarina"; el único que le hacía caso era su abuela Coco, le creía. Ya que ella solo se conformaba con la historia que le contaba su bisnieto en cómo fue salvado de ese hombre.

El discurso oral ahora lo dirigía Coco, en ese momento ella contaba cómo es que recupero ese trozo de la foto donde aparece Héctor, pero se detuvo cuando vio alguien saltar la valla y abrazar a Miguel para despeinarlo.

― ¡ _Ikniuhtli!_ ―gritó a pulmón.

― ¿¡Roberto!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine a despedirme. Me dieron vacaciones por adelantado en la escuela y me voy a Nequeteje mañana por la mañana para la Pascua.

― ¡Oh…!―esa noticia no le gustaba del todo a Miguel, ahora se quedaría encerrado en casa― ¡Entonces…!

―Él es tu _Ikniuhtli_ ―habló pausado Mamá Coco, Miguel sonrió.

―Mamá Coco él es Roberto, Roberto Mamá Coco―presentó con alegría.

Lo poco que se converso fue lo suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa a Coco, incluso le deseo buena suerte en el viaje mientras el chiquillo trepaba la valla para irse.

Fue la primera vez y ultima que vio el amigo de su bisnieto.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
